


Ratatouille Drabble Series

by Dagny_Taggart



Category: Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagny_Taggart/pseuds/Dagny_Taggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-movie scene featuring the staff of Gusteau's.  Drabble (100 words).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratatouille Drabble Series

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ratatouille or it's characters; I just play in their universe.

     Skinner had been late, and it was Horst who had greeted them that morning.  By the look on his face, Lalo had immediately known something was wrong. 

     “The Chef is gone,” Horst said simply. 

     He saw La Rousse’s mouth drop open and Pompidou’s eyes widen.  There was a momentary shocked silence.

     He glanced at the girl.  She was still for a moment.  Then, she gave an anguished, strangled cry that sounded like something between a sob and a scream.  When she turned and ran from the building, nobody tried to stop her.

     No one had ever seen Colette Tatou cry. 


End file.
